<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i stood bleeding by haniblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064530">i stood bleeding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haniblood/pseuds/haniblood'>haniblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Dark Will Graham, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hugh Dancy - Freeform, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, Murder Husbands, Other, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham - Freeform, nbc hannibal - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haniblood/pseuds/haniblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep on running down that long black road;<br/>You'll find sunshine and showers made with love to behold;<br/>But can you keep a secret? <br/>Can you keep a secret?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i stood bleeding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">chapter one:</span> wading into the stream </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>tell me about the dream where we pull bodies out of the lake and dress them up in warm clothes again </em>
</p><p>•••</p><p>Rocks fell everywhere. The tiny shards through through the air with destructive force as the thunderous noise of rocks falling echoed around the eroding cliff. Through the adrenaline and fear Will felt a small piece lodge itself into his eyelid. It stung as the shards cut into his blood vessels and didn't dislodge. Funny, that’s the only thing he can feel other than betrayal </p><p>The once beautiful house sits on the cliffs top. Will attempts to to surface to the top of the water, searching for Hannibal. He drops his head and swims towards the edge. A trickle of water drops from his eye. It ever so slowly falls down his face like a tear. He thinks it’s one, although he isn’t sure. He looks down as it falls from his cheek and slowly drops onto the rock underneath his feet. It doesn’t stain the rock, it’s clear</p><p>It feels like all the rocks shards just went stabbing through Will’s heart. There was no sign of Hannibal. He dropped onto his knees and shouts for Hannibal, praying that if anyone is out there..they’ll help him. Nothing happens. He lays on the floor grasping, expecting his airways to seize up and agonising pain to ricocheted through his body, but absolutely nothing happens. </p><p>He didn’t know where Hannibal was, he was still dumbfounded that he had survived the fall. The weather changed into heavy rainfall and sent a sharp shooting sting through his fresh cuts. </p><p>This was a war unlike any other, they had  fought and won although Will felt like he had been defeated. </p><p>
  <em>Defeat is a toxin, It works its way into your body, finding every nook and cranny, and leaches away your hope. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then when hope is lost defeat leaves you, an empty shell made of broken promises and lies
</em>
</p><p>•••</p><p>Will had lost time, he hadn’t realised how long he’d been sat on his knees. They grew red as he pushed hard to stand up. His legs shake as he takes one step at a time, almost like watching a baby take their first steps. The rain water soaked his head and washed away the blood. </p><p>His grip was weak and his fingers could barely hold his body weight. Climbing up this cliff was a risk but, he didn’t care. </p><p>As he reached the top he looked down, seeing what their fall had caused. Will had no desire to contact anyone, he kept himself to himself deliberately to show that he didn’t want to speak to anyone. This was a benefit now, though. By incidence if anyone was to look for Will they would pull their noses up at him or seem terrified and look away but, the thing everyone had in common was the way they all didn’t engage in a search for him. </p><p>“I mean, it’s not like i’m a monster. i’ve  just had a bad past,” he thought to himself as the waves crashed against the rocks “one that i’m not proud of. One thing that i’m happy about is that nobody knows what happened. That makes it a bit easier for me” he sat down, legs crossed and his head hardly being supported by his neck.</p><p>As the sun begins to rise he notices the loneliness suffocate him more, without Hannibal..who was he? his mind was full of thoughts regarding Hannibal's disappearance and his eyes began to fill with tears as each one crossed his mind. He contemplated jumping once more, to join Hannibal in his death, but he refused and gripped strongly onto his last bit of hope.  </p><p>He began to doubt if he was real, if <em>this</em> was real. </p><p>•••</p><p>Will’s swollen eyes caught a glimpse of something approaching him, his heart dropped in fear but soon began to feel a sense of stability. </p><p>“Will,” He knew that voice immediately, the deep and strong accent made his body regain energy. “you’re alive.” Hannibal's wet clothes stuck to his cut and bruised skin as he stood over Will. The two smiled at eachother, a smile that could portray a million different emotions. The waves below them hadn’t seemed so quiet since the fight..Will no longer felt defeated</p><p>Will pushed Hannibal off the cliff as a test of fate. If they died then so be it, but if they survive they are meant to go on and be together. </p><p>“I heard what you said, when you grabbed onto me and we fell,” Hannibal said and his eyes began to water in a way that will could tell he was proud “you said..this is OUR design.” Will smiled and attempted to let out a laugh, painfully touching his face in the slight embarrassment. </p><p>Hannibal placed his hand in front of will and the two held hands as Hannibal lifted will up from the blood stained concrete. </p><p>“thank you, Hannibal.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>